rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz'haragoth
}|GetValue= } | name = Gaz'haragoth | implemented = 10.3 | hp = 350000 | exp = 1000000 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Dreamhaunters | isboss = yes | abilities = Melee (0-4035+?), Life Drain UE (0-10000+?), Ice UE (1000, it says "Chill out!" every time it casts this spell), Self Healing (2500-3500, every turn), Self Healing (300000, when 43750hp - 12.5% of total), Fire Beam (1600-3400+), Smoke Wave (100-998+), Death Ball (100-800?), Great Death Ball(on itself) (100-800?), Energy UE (0-?), Paralyzing Stun Bomb(on itself) Haste. | maxdmg = 0-4000+ without UE, 13000+ with UE | pushable = no | pushobjects = no | immunities = Paralysis? | physicalDmgMod = 50% | holyDmgMod = 50% | deathDmgMod = 50% | fireDmgMod = 50% | energyDmgMod = 50% | iceDmgMod = 50% | earthDmgMod = 50% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behaviour = Gaz'haragoth fights his opponents in close combat. | sounds = "NO ONE WILL ESCAPE ME!", "I'LL KEEP THE ORDER UP!", "You puny humans will be my snacks!", "I've beaten tougher demons then you even know!" | location = Spawns every day at Server Save on top of the central mountain in Upper Roshamuul (+2 floor, here), until killed for the first time. Once this happens, spawns rarely as a raid in the Roshamuul Prison (-5 floor, here). | notes = Gaz'haragoth is the new ultimate world boss. He has a large death UE which is announced 5 seconds prior to its execution. He also spawns many minions of Gaz'haragoth which act independently of the boss. Care must be taken when walking in Gaz'haragoth's lair as the minions turn into Strange Vortices which lead to Gaz'haragoth's Nightmare. Gaz'haragoth has many announced abilities: *Gaz'haragoth begins to channel DEATH AND DOOM into the area! RUN! - Announced rarely. Five seconds after being announced, Gaz'haragoth will cast his ultimate attack. This attack is insanely strong and will kill almost anyone. When he casts it, there will be another announcement: Gaz'haragoth calls down: DEATH AND DOOM! *Chill out! - Announced very often. When announced, Gaz'haragoth casts his Ice UE which deals 1000 damage. *Minions! Follow my call! - Announced every time he is hit if he is not at his summon capacity. When he announces this, Gaz'haragoth will attempt to summon up to 2 Minions of Gaz'haragoth. It will fail if Gaz'haragoth has no room to summon. *Gaz'haragoth beginns to draw on the nightmares to HEAL himself! - In about 8 seconds Gaz'haragoth will heal himself for 300,000. When he does, another message is announced: Gaz'haragoth HEALS himself! | strategy = Lure Gaz'haragoth to a corner, preferably near one of the ramps to give the shooters a quick means to escape. When Gaz'haragoth is lured, trap him with Magic Walls and Wild Growth but allow room for Gaz'haragoth to summon 1 or more minions of Gaz'haragoth. When the boss is trapped, kill the minion so that the luring knight can escape (on Open PvP servers, you can also simply walk through someone else's wall). When the knight is out, try to trap Gaz'haragoth so he can't move at all. When he is trapped, focus all of your firepower on the boss. The trick is that when he drops to about 12.5% of his health, he will use the nightmares to heal himself. At this point, you have 8 seconds to deal approximately 44,000 damage. If you fail, he will heal for 300,000. Knights don't have much use in this fight as it is too risky to attempt blocking Gaz'haragoth. His ultimate attack will almost always kill any knight and to run away from it puts the entire team at risk. There may be another way to kill this boss because servers with low population will struggle to defeat him before he heals. In particular, one of the announcements seem to hint that the nightmares can be killed to prevent his heal. | loot = 0-6 Crystal Coins, 0-5 Blue Crystal Shards, 15 Blue Crystal Splinters, Blue Gem, 15 Brown Crystal Splinters, 1-10 Clusters of Solace, Demonic Essence, Demonic Tapestry, Demon Horn, 1-3 Dream Matter, 100 Ultimate Health Potions, 100 Great Mana Potions, 100 Great Spirit Potions, 100 Great Health Potions, 5 Green Crystal Splinters, 100 Assassin Stars, 100 Infernal Bolts, Life Ring, Nightmare Beacon, Nightmare Horn, Psychedelic Tapestry, Red Piece of Cloth, Skull Helmet, 1-3 Unrealized Dreams, 5 Violet Crystal Shards, Yellow Piece of Cloth, Crude Umbral Axe, Crude Umbral Chopper, Crude Umbral Blade, Crude Umbral Slayer, Crude Umbral Bow, Crude Umbral Crossbow, Crude Umbral Mace, Crude Umbral Hammer, Crude Umbral Spellbook, Umbral Axe, Umbral Chopper, Umbral Blade, Umbral Slayer, Umbral Bow, Umbral Crossbow, Umbral Mace, Umbral Hammer, Umbral Spellbook, Umbral Master Axe, Umbral Master Chopper, Umbral Masterblade, Umbral Master Slayer, Umbral Master Bow, Umbral Master Crossbow, Umbral Master Mace, Umbral Master Hammer, Umbral Master Spellbook. }}